Don't Stop Believing
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Fifty sentences, fifty flashes into the bond two young psychics share during Brawl. Some sentences are friendshippy, some are kinda lovey-dovey.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Smash characters. I don't even own the set of words. It's the Gamma set in the 1scentence community in livejournal.

I thought I should try my hand at one of those 50 sentences challenges. So...here you go, fifty sentences of Ness and Lucas! Some friendship, some lovey-dovey.

EDITED NOTE: I decided to edit this little thing because A: I found that I used two sentences for one of the words, and B: I didn't like Sentence 15. It was one of those things that made sense in my head, but when I wrote it, I was like "What the hell was I thinking?" So I changed it. And for sentence 21, the book Ness is reading is called _How They Met and Other Stories_ by David Levithan. If you read it, it'll make a little more sense.

Enjoy!

* * *

#01 - Ring - Everytime the phone rings, Ness is always the first to answer it, thinking it's either his father or Lucas.

#02 - Hero - Ness is his hero: not only because he helped destroy the Porky robot that was chasing him, but because he brought a shy boy out into the very social world of Brawl.

#03 - Memory - Even when he's resting on his bed at Tazmily, the memories of Brawl haunts Lucas.

#04 - Box - When he first meets the shy blond, Ness imagines that he's trapped in an imaginary box, shutting the poor newcomer off from the rest of the world.

#05 - Run - Who would have thought that one running for his life from a giant robot could lead to both lives changing for the better?

#06 - Hurricane - Lucas nearly has a panic attack when the hurricane hits Smash Town, and Ness is kind enough to stay up and talk throughout the whole night.

#07 - Wings - Looking back, Lucas felt like he gained his wings during Brawl - he had tried so many things with his closest friends (usually Ness), most of which he never even thought of doing in Tazmily.

#08 - Cold - Lucas always comes down with a cold if he uses PK Freeze too much, and Ness always knows that a piping hot chicken noodle soup is the cure.

#09 - Red - Lucas likes Ness' hat - it somehow makes him stand out more than the strongest Brawlers there.

#10 - Drink - It's Lucas' first time drinking anything other than water and milk, and when the bubbles get into Lucas' nose, Ness laughs.

#11 - Midnight - Ness wakes up in the middle of the night and tries not to wake Lucas up as he sneaks to the bathroom with _The Alchemist_ in his hand.

#12 - Temptation - Everytime the two would have fun, Lucas would often be tempted to kiss Ness.

#13 - View - The view of the meteor shower from where they are is so amazing that neither of them wants to let go - of the sight or each other's hands.

#14 - Music - They sway to the music and all that matters is being here, the now and the thought that they didn't want it to end.

#15 - Silk - Ness would never tell Lucas this, but he loves the blonde's hair: it's soft (that he knows from giving Lucas the customary noogie), and, well...it's just awesome.

#16 - Cover - When Brawl first starts, Lucas reflects on the way of things (and cries about them) under the covers until his roommate yanks the covers.

#17 - Promise - They promise to see each other after Brawl's over, and there is no doubt in Lucas' mind that they will.

#18 - Dream - Lucas tried not to cry everytime he wakes up from a dream - five times out of ten it's about his family before the accident, and the other five it'ss about Ness.

#19 - Candle - Lucas tells Ness of fond memories of the scented candles that were always in the house before Hinawa died and nearly breaks down in doing so.

#20 - Talent - Ness thinks that Lucas has an unknown talent for fighting, and he's proven right when the blond knocks Ganondorf out of the arena.

#21 - Silence - _The question is there in each silence, _Ness reads while thinking about Lucas.

#22 - Journey - The time Ness dragged Lucas into singing _Don't Stop Believing _at Karaoke Night was one of Lucas' fondest memories of Brawl.

#23 - Fire - It's the one ability they have in common (next to PK Starstorm), and even that ability differs between them.

#24 - Strength - Lucas knows Ness is strong, but what he didn't know was that Ness thought that Lucas was even stronger.

#25 - Mask - Everytime he looks at a mask, Lucas thinks of Claus, so Ness makes sure that Lucas doesn't see a mask and to comfort him if he ever does.

#26 - Ice - Ness and Takashi debate over whether the Ice Climber's ice attacks or Lucas' PK Freeze is stronger - Ness picks PK Freeze because as meek and docile as the boy was, that attack is something to be feared.

#27 - Fall - It's Lucas' greatest fear, and when Ness tells him that he'll catch the blond if he should fall, Lucas feels the sensation of falling for the first time.

#28 - Forgotten - At times Lucas fears that he'll forget his friends and vice versa when Brawl's over, and then Ness takes the picture.

#29 - Dance - Lucas tries hard to let himself dance to his heart's content, but his self-consiousness interferes until Ness puts _Safety Dance_ on the radio.

#30 - Body - Lucas notices the bruises Ness got from slapboxing the previous night - they're all over his body and they clash with Ness' pale skin.

#31 - Sacred - "N-Ness, what's...s-sacred to y-you?"

#32 - Farewells - They hug for the final time and they try to make the moment linger for as long as they can.

#33 - World - They're so similar that Ness sometimes forget that they're from different worlds.

#34 - Formal - "I can't imagine being so formal and polite to everyone, especially since I've known some of them for years. What do you think, Luke?"

#35 - Fever - Lucas wasn't the only one who feared Ness when he got a fever - his powers go completely out of control and nobody would ever know what'll happen next.

#36 - Laugh - Ness swore that the hardest he'd seen Lucas laugh was after Takashi (a beginner) owned Ness (an expert) in slapboxing.

#37 - Lies - The one time Lucas lied to Ness was when Ness asked him if he thought that he (Ness) and Nana made a good couple.

#38 - Forever - Even if they don't see each other again after Brawl, they know the memories they made and the connection they have will last forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed - Lucas sometimes feels overwhelmed at the number of Brawls he goes through, until Ness invites him to spar with Takashi and Ike.

#40 - Whisper - If Lucas ever woke up while Ness was awake, they would hold whispered conversations until one of them fell asleep.

#41 - Wait - When Lucas trips, he's somewhat comforted by the knowledge that at least one person would wait for him to get back up.

#42 - Talk - Ness is always tempted to talk to Lucas when the shy boy covers himself with blankets (this goes on until Ness can't take it anymore and yanks the covers).

#43 - Search - After a hurried waking up, they look for Ness' hat only to find that it's been resting on Ness' head since the previous night.

#44 - Hope - Ness gives Lucas hope that after all the tragedy and the betrayal, there's a chance his life could be normal.

#45 - Eclipse - Lucas blushes when Ness catches him reading _Eclipse_, explains that Peach got him into it, and is surprised when the black-haired psychic offers to go watch the movie with him.

#46 - Gravity - The other Smashers joke about there being a gravitational pull between Ness and Lucas, since it's a rare moment that one is without the other.

#47 - Highway - Ness talks about someday grabbing a car and taking a road trip, and Lucas wonders who he would take with him.

#48 - Unknown - Lucas never knew what would happen when he was with Ness, and he wouldn't know what to do without the black-haired psychic.

#49 - Lock - "Hey Luke, remember the time we locked Takashi in the bathroom and put Backstreet Boys and Lady Gaga songs on a loop in the ipod player?"

#50 - Breathe - To Ness, being spontaneous was like breathing and Lucas probably wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review!


End file.
